


The Red Paladin

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Mama Red Lion, antolivan, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: On a mission with his Daddy, Keith feels the Red Lion calling to him. He goes to her, and together they join the other Paladins, who don't realize he is blind.
Relationships: Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Thace (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith & Voltron Paladins, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Blind Keith [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313075
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227





	The Red Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the eighteenth story in the Blind Keith series. This is Thulaz and Antolivan. Keith is eighteen-years-old in this story.

"The Red Paladin"

It had been two deca-phoebes since Keith started going on missions, and a good majority of his missions were a success. He had been paired with Regris for almost all of his missions, but there were times where he was paired with someone else. Kolivan made sure that his kit was with at least one Blade that he trusted implicitly.

The Blade Keith trusted the most was Thace, which wasn't a surprise as the violet furred Blade was the one who rescued him all those deca-phoebes ago. So when a stealth mission came up, Keith volunteered to go if his Daddy came with him. Thace had no issues going with his kit, even though the target was the flagship of one of the Empire's most notorious commanders, Sendak. Thace and Keith were to sneak aboard and obtain any information they could, while deleting other files.

The tick they entered the ship, Keith felt something weird. It was as if someone was calling for him but not out loud. He felt it in his mind and soul. "Daddy, can I look around and make sure things are going according to plan?"

"Stay hidden as you do, kit. Do not draw attention to yourself." Thace continued extracting or deleting information in the database.

Keith slunk around the ship in the shadows, mostly following the feeling coming from whoever was calling for him. He found himself in a large hangar that was only occupied by a large, red, mechanical feline, which was surrounded by a red particle barrier. He knew this because the Red Lion told him that she was alone and to touch her particle barrier.

'Is it going to hurt?'

'Of course not. You are able to touch it without it hurting you as you are my Paladin.'

'What's a Paladin?'

'You are destined to fly with me.'

'Fly?'

'Of course.'

Keith reached out and tentatively touched the barrier, which disappeared under his touch. Red's eyes lit up, and she bent down. 'Come in, cub.'

'In?'

'There's a ramp in my mouth that lets you enter my cockpit.'

Keith walked forward and entered her mouth, using his hard footsteps to determine where things were. He made his way to the pilot's seat, and when he sat down, he felt his bond with Red becoming stronger. He could feel what she felt, and she could see his memories if he let her. He knew she'd never pry, but he let her see a few things from his past, specifically his family and the Trial of Combat that he fought in. He could feel that she was proud of him and didn't care that he was blind.

"Keith? Come in, kit."

Keith grabbed his communicator. "Hey, Daddy."

"Where are you, kit?"

"I found the Red Lion in an abandoned hangar, and she said that I'm her Paladin. She wants to take me to the Castle of Lions."

"Since our mission is completed, I will follow you out. Wait for me."

"Okay." Keith ended the call. "Okay, Red. Let's go."

Red roared and took off, tearing a hole in Sendak's ship as she did. It didn't take long for the Marmoran pod to join the lion, and they both took off, Thace following the Red Lion.

Keith wasn't sure where or what the Castle of Lions was, but he trusted Red to fly him there.  
When Red Lion neared a planet, Keith asked her, "Where are we going?"

"To the planet Arus, where the Castle of Lions and the other Paladins are."

"Other Paladins?"

"Yes. There are five of us lions total, and each one needs her own Paladin."

"Who are the other Paladins?"

"I don't know their names, but they are all human. There are also the Altean princess and her advisor who is also Altean. They all have pledged to fight against the Galra Empire."

It wasn't too much longer before he was being hailed. He switched on the video feed and heard a female voice. "Identify yourself and explain how you have the Red Lion."

'The Princess,' Red told him through their bond.

Keith kept his gaze lowered so to not unnerve his supposed new allies. "Your highness, I mean you no ill will. I rescued the Red Lion from an Empire ship. She called to me and called me her Paladin. I wish to join the fight against the Galra Empire."

A different voice joined Allura's. "Hello, my name is Shiro. I am the Black Paladin. May we have your name?"

"Keith."

"I can tell you're human like us. It is so strange to see another human so far from Earth."

"We can discuss this once he lands at the castle," Allura cut in.

The video feed cut out, telling Keith that the link had been terminated from the other end. He sighed and switched on his BoM communicator. "Daddy, I have to join the other Paladins and help end this war. Can you go tell Papa, Kolivan, and Antok what I'm doing and that I'll miss them?"

"Are you sure you'll be safe, kit?"

"Yes, Daddy, as safe as I can be."

"I love you, my kit."

"Love you too, Daddy."

The link cut off, and Keith waited two doboshes before turning his attention to the flying, letting Red guide them, so he could make it to the castle. The lion landed in front of the castle, crouching so Keith could exit her mouth. He walked down and could tell that the Paladins and the Alteans were waiting for him several feet from him from their breathing. He approached them and stopped when he was a couple of feet away from them before he knelt down. "Hello, your highness."

"Rise." Allura's voice held a note of surprise.

Keith panicked internally. Was he not supposed to kneel before her? Before his nerves got the better of him, Red purred to him through their bond. 'The others didn't kneel before her, so she is simply surprised by the action but is pleased that you acknowledge her authority.'

"What the quiznack, dude?" a different voice interrupted. "You're human. Why did you kneel like you're from the middle ages or something?"

Keith turned slightly in the speaker's direction. "She's a princess. Why wouldn't I kneel?"

"He's got a point, Lance," Shiro responded. "Let's all introduce ourselves. As I've said, I'm Shiro."

"Lance."

"Hunk."

"Pidge."

"Princess Allura of Planet Altea."

"Coran, the princess's advisor."

"Keith." He was waiting for someone to ask why he wouldn't meet anyone's gaze, but the question never came.

"Come. We must release the Black Lion, so you can form Voltron," the Princess announced.

As the group walked into the castle, Keith heard Lance ask someone, "Why doesn't Keith look anyone in the face?"

Shiro was the one who answered, so Keith assumed the question was aimed at the Black Paladin. "He must be shy."

The next varga flew by as fast as a dobosh. Once they released the Black Lion, Sendak's ship entered the Arusian atmosphere. They were almost captured before they figured out how to form Voltron. Once Voltron was formed, they destroyed Sendak's ship and returned to the castle.

The Paladins gathered in the lounge. At least, that's what Keith guessed it was. There were comfortable couches to sit on, which was what he did, unaware that he was sitting next to Lance, who kept trying to get a look at Keith's eyes.

Shiro, who was sitting across from Keith, spoke up. "Lance, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see what color Mullet's eyes are?"

"Who's Mullet?" Keith asked.

"You are with your weirdo hair style."

"My hair style is weird?" Keith was confused. None of the Blades ever mentioned his hair was weird.

"Who are the Blades?" Pidge asked.

Oops. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "They are a group of Galra trying to help defend against the Empire."

"Galra?!"

Keith briefly looked up at the doorway at the the princess who sounded angry. "Yes. They are my family."

"Family?! Then, you're Galra?!"

"...Yes." Keith flinched slightly as he heard Allura nearly stomping away from the lounge. If he had the fluffy ears like most of his pack, they would have been drooping. Keith waited with bated breath for the rest of the Paladins to react just as bad as the Princess had.

A hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "My apologies, my boy!"

"It's okay, Coran. I just didn't see you there."

"I wanted to let you know that Allura has to work out her feelings about the Galra, but I do not blame you for the actions of the Empire. You weren't even born when Altea was destroyed."

"Same here, Keith," Lance mentioned. "We don't care that you're Galra."

"Yeah. Not all Galra are evil, just like not all humans are the same," Pidge stated.

"You're still our Red Paladin," Shiro chimed in.

"I just have one question," Hunk added. "Why aren't you purple?"

Coran, Shiro, Pidge, and Lance chuckled with Keith joining in, especially when he realized that it was meant as a joke. He still jumped slightly when he felt five pairs of arms wrap around him. He couldn't help but purr at this level of acceptance and hoped that the Princess would come to accept him like the others had.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note 2: Allura had indeed worked through her feelings about the Galra, specifically Keith. Even though she knew next to nothing about him and almost resented the fact that the Red Lion chose him as her Paladin, she realized that Keith wasn't evil. It took her almost two movements to come to this conclusion and three more quintants to even approach Keith in order to apologize.


End file.
